


Six Times Janai and Amaya Communicated

by Kiranokira



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranokira/pseuds/Kiranokira
Summary: ...and avoided terrible romcom clichés that would break up a weaker couple.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	Six Times Janai and Amaya Communicated

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea executed incredibly well in the wrightworth (Ace Attorney) fic [communication is key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123246) by [unsungillumination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination) and I loved it so much I decided to do my own spin on it with janaya.

**Messages with** Amaya  
  
**Janai:** Who’s Pala?  
  
**Amaya:** ah that’s my ex from school  
  
**Janai:** Do we like Pala?  
  
**Amaya:** yeah we’re still amicable. how did you hear about her?  
  
**Janai:** Sarai mentioned her and Harrow got very weird and changed the subject.  
  
**Amaya:** ah yeah he didn’t like her. at all.  
  
**Janai:** Why?  
  
**Amaya:** she called pip a parakeet  
  
**Janai:** HA  
  


**Messages with** J♡n♡i  
  
**Amaya:** so babe i was trying to make you a surprise dinner but i have discovered along the way that cooking really is not one of my gifts and so 1) please don’t come into the kitchen when you get home because it is my mess and i will clean it, and also 2) i’m going to steal leftovers from sarai so we won’t starve. also i’m sorry please don’t break up with me the microwave can be fixed.  
  
**Janai:** 1) I can’t tell if you’re serious but in case you are: I’m not going to break up with you. 2) Don’t steal from your sister. Mine has said you can come over and we can just eat here.  
  
**Amaya:** …really? (to 1 and 2)  
  
**Janai:** Really (to both). How did you break the microwave?  
  
**Amaya:** …i forgot to put the food in it so it cooked nothing and it seems microwaves don’t like that  
  
**Janai:** …  
  
**Janai:** Amaya…  
  
**Amaya:** ilu?  
  
**Janai:** Well. I do think it’s sweet that you tried to do something nice for me especially since it’s not in your skillset. What did you try to make?  
  
**Amaya:** the thing your mom made when i had dinner with your family the first time  
  
**Janai:** My mother the classically trained chef.  
  
**Amaya:** i found a tutorial online?  
  
**Janai:** I’ll be honest with you: I’m laughing. Can I show this to my sister?  
  
**Amaya:** sarai’s already texting her  
  
**Janai:** My girlfriend the kitchen menace. ♡  
  
**Amaya:** :>  
  


**Messages with** Kitchen Menace  
  
**Janai:** When are you coming home?  
  
**Amaya:** not sure yet  
  
**Amaya:** do you need to know?  
  
**Janai:** Not really. Just curious.  
  
**Amaya:** awww does my girlfriend miss me?  
  
**Janai:** If I say yes will you make fun of me for it.  
  
**Amaya:** no  
  
**Janai:** Then yes.  
  
**Amaya:** can i screenshot this and make it the image that pops up when you call me?  
  
**Janai:** If you replace the one where I’m sleeping on the plane with my mouth open, yes.  
  
**Amaya:** nice  
  


**Messages with** J♡n♡i  
  
**Amaya:** sarai said she saw a video of you slow-dancing with gren at his brother’s wedding  
  
**Janai:** Are you jealous?  
  
**Amaya:** huh? no just amazed he can dance  
  
**Janai:** Let’s not go that far. He can move while music is playing.  
  
**Amaya:** cooooold  
  
**Janai:** ;}  
  


**Messages with** Dances Better Than Gren  
  
**Amaya:** babe are you comfortable with me going to a concert with my ex?  
  
**Janai:** On one condition.  
  
**Amaya:** yeah?  
  
**Janai:** Don’t buy any more T-shirts. The closet is about to explode.  
  
**Amaya:** zero promises  
  


**Messages with** J♡n♡i  
  
**Today** 9:42 AM  
**Janai:** Khessa just picked me up. I did not eat anything on the plane.  
**Janai:** You may come home to our entire kitchen empty.  
**Today** 10:58 AM  
**Janai:** Amaya…who is the woman in our house?  
**Amaya:** is she still there???  
**Amaya:** that’s my friend jinsa. she missed the last train and has today off so i let her spend the night. sorry i didn’t let you know. i thought she’d be gone by now.  
**Janai:** She’s naked. And trying to hide behind the couch.  
**Amaya:** uh…she wasn’t either of those things when i left this morning  
**Janai:** …One moment.  
**Amaya:** please record what’s about to happen  
**Janai:** It seems that Narena took Jinsa's clothes while she was in the shower and hid them.  
**Amaya:** NO WAY  
**Amaya:** IT WORKED  
**Janai:** Please stop teaching the dog terrible things.  
**Amaya:** N E V E R  
**Amaya:** but please do apologize to jinsa on my behalf i need to fine-tune that trick  
**Janai:** Uh huh.  
**Amaya:** >:} ♡  



End file.
